


But It's the Pelvic Thrust

by iamnotalizard



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1269976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnotalizard/pseuds/iamnotalizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Brendon, you’re in college, you’re in your prime, and you’re wasting it away watching that damn anime.” Pete rolled his eyes, walking back stage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But It's the Pelvic Thrust

Pete pulled Brendon’s arm, “come on! We have to get there before the seats fill up!” He whined. Brendon huffed.

****

    He didn’t know why he was going with Pete to this show.  **  
**

 

    “Pete, I really doubt a show about gay scientists or whatever is going to sell out,” Brendon said, but still followed Pete. “How did you even know about a play about gay scientists?”

****

    “I used to be in it.” Pete replied, pushing the doors open.  

****

    “Well, that explains a lot.” He said, stepping into the lobby of the theatre. They were in the hipster part of town, everything was old -sorry,  vintage \- or brand new, no inbetween. The theatre wasn’t an exception, it was old fashioned, but had new carpets, and from the looks of it, new heater and air conditioning. 

****

    Walking through the lobby -well, for Brendon it was dragged- they came to the room where it the show would be playing.

****

    “What are we watching again?” Brendon asked. He really shouldn’t be here, he has a test in about a week, and is tired, and he really just wanted to go eat ice cream, alone, while watching Spirited Away. (Curse Gerard for getting him into anime, curse him.)    

****

    “Oh, we’re seeing The Rocky Horror Show, like I have some friends in it, so you get to meet them too.” Pete said, waving to a guy sitting by the curtain, “I think you’ll like them, like dude, you need to talk to more people than me, Jon, and whoever else is in your music class.”

****

    “There’s nothing wrong with that-”  


    “Brendon, you’re in college, you’re in your prime, and you’re wasting it away watching that damn anime.” Pete rolled his eyes, walking back stage.

****

    “It’s a good anime.” Brendon mumbled hotly, following Pete. The backstage was darker, and much larger than Brendon had expected. People were running from one place to another, clips sticking out of their hair, foundation not rubbed in yet, half dressed trying to get into costume. Even in their rush, they still waved and grinned at Pete, some of them skidding to a stop to give him a quick hug before rushing off to get to the bathroom, or dress rack. Pete laughed, and waved back to each and everyone of them. He gave Brendon’s sleeve a tug, and said, “Come on, I want you to meet Ryan before he has to go on.”

****

    Brendon rolled his eyes, and followed. The people that were in costume were weird looking, in old fashion clothes, or covered in sequins. Vaguely, Brendon could remember seeing The Rocky Horror Picture Show when he was little. His mom caught him watching and turned it off, saying that it would turn him gay. Well, he did end up being gay, but he’s pretty sure it wasn’t from watching that. (If anything, it was from watching all those sports shows with really good looking,  sweaty,  guys.)

****

    Pete stopped pulling Brendon, and let go, saying, “Wait here, for one second.” Before running off. Brendon stood there awkwardly, waiting for the elder’s return. Just as he was studying the floor, Pete came back, dragging someone else with him. 

****

    Brendon swears he almost hyperventilated. Pete had brought a pale, rather skinny boy, with hair that looked soft and silky - even when it was slightly gelled and pinned so that it would curl - and lips that were light pink, like the roses that his mom used to put in vases and set around the house. And he was in high heels, thigh high stockings, and a corset. Brendon didn’t even know he found it hot, until he saw this kid.

****

    “Brendon, this is Ryan, my understudy-”  


    “I’m not your understudy now, fucker,” Ryan rolled his eyes. 

****

    “Right, this is Ryan, he used to be my understudy, but as you can see he no longer is, and is now flaming.” Pete snickered, as Ryan punched his arm. He turned to Brendon and smiled, “Hi.” he said. 

****

    “H-hi,” Brendon stuttered back, eyes wide, just trying to take in the sight. Ryan smiled, and placed a hand on his hip, not even trying to hide the fact that his eyes were flicking up and down his body.

****

    “He’s a Virgin, isn’t he?” He asked Pete. 

****

    “W-what?” Brendon asked, cheeks heating up, because okay, he didn’t expect that. Pete rolled his eyes, and laughed, “Yeah, that’s actually why I got you. Can you teach him the Time Warp so he doesn’t kill me later.”

****

    “I don’t know, Pete, you know I’m not supposed to.” Ryan said, teasingly. Brendon was still really confused.

****

    “Come on, please?” Ryan rolled his eyes, and nodded. 

****

    “Okay, so the Time Warp. Do you know what it is?” Brendon shook his head.

****

    “Wow, you really are a Virgin,” Ryan muttered. Seeing the confusion on Brendon’s face, he added, “It means that you’ve never been to a show. The Time Warp is a dance, you have to do it if you’re a Virgin. It’s like a tradition. First show you see, you have to embarrass yourself publicly.” **  
**

    “So you had to do it?” Brendon asked.  **  
**

    “Yeah, I came with my friend Spencer when I was in highschool, and I’m pretty sure I almost broke my foot, not that it’s hard.” Ryan said quickly. “We kind of have to hurry, I still need to get into costume, and Pete has disappeared so we’ll have to find him too.” And yes, Pete had indeed disappeared. **  
**

    Ryan grabbed Brendons hand (and no matter what anyone says, Brendon did  not  blush, or feel butterflies or whatever. He’s manlier than that, okay?) and lead him to a more open space. “Okay, so it’s just a jump to the left.” He grinned as if it was an inside joke, as he hopped slightly to the left, hair clips clattering in his hair. 

****

    “Now you.” He said, pointedly. Brendon jumped half heartedly to the left. He was all for musicals when he agreed to watch one, but he wasn’t really one to be in it.

****

    “And a step to the right.” Ryan continued, right leg going out. Brendon copied him. “Now put your hands on your hips, and bring your knees in tight.” Brendon did as he said, laughing as Ryan swore when hair clips started falling out.

****

    “Um, yeah, I’m not going to quote the song anymore. Now you have to thrust, because apparently it’s drives you insane,” Brendon snorted, but thrusted into the air, even though he felt ridiculous. 

****

    “Um, that’s basically it. Like, there’s going to be others doing it, and you’ll be fine.” Ryan shrugged, bending over to pick up his hair clips, and Brendon tried really hard not to look at his ass. 

    “Uh, okay, now we have to find Pete,” He said, standing up, walking as quickly as he could in the gigantic heels that he was wearing. Brendon was almost positive all actors had this mind reading thing going on, because he found Pete in like, three minutes, before Ryan gave a quick wave and rushed off to finish his make up.

****

    Brendon followed Pete to the seats he picked out, and sat down, long before they were actually supposed to be in the theatre. Brendon guessed it was because Pete used to be in it, so it was a perk. He asked Pete about it, what he did, who he played, the like. 

****

    “I got into it like, the first year of college? Like a few months in, and I started out as Riff Raff, and I was him for about a year, until we found William, so then I became Frank N. Furter, and yeah. I did that for about a year, and we picked Ryan up a while after that, and he became my understudy, and Riff Raff if William couldn’t make it-”

****

    “But he said he first saw it when he was in high school?” Brendon interrupted, just as seats started filling up. There were more people than he expected. 

****

    “Well yeah. We weren’t going to hire just anyone. We wanted someone who knew at least some songs, but Ryan knew like, all of them  by heart,  so it wasn’t really a competition.” Pete said, “And once I quit, Ryan became Frank N. Furter.” Brendon nodded, content with that information.

****

    The theatre actually got pretty full, and the show itself was pretty good (Brendon didn’t even completely embarrass himself dancing) but he barely noticed that. He spent most of the time staring at Ryan. His hair was out of clips, curled and slathered with so much gel and hairspray that it barely moved. The corsets he wore were covered in sequins, tight, stopping just above his sharp hips, he had this undies made of a shiny fabric on, and his stockings pulled up over his skinny legs. His ass looked fucking amazing when he wore heels. Even his face - overdone with makeup - looked good. **  
**

    Brendon barely registered anything in the play - not even a guy that he recognized as Gabe from his art class in a speedo - but even in his haze of thinking about Ryan in corsets and heels, he enjoyed it. It was funny, and musical, and had a lot of groping. When the show finished, the audience erupted with clapping and cheering, reminding Brendon just how many people saw the same thing as him. Pete was grinning so much that Brendon thought his face would rip in two, and had a slightly nostalgic look in his eyes, that made Brendon wonder why he quit.  **  
**

 

    By the time the show finished, it was well after twelve o’clock at night, but Pete still made Brendon come to a diner with him and the crew. The extras normally went home afterwards, but it seemed that everyone who was close knit with Pete always went out after the show. So all of them - Brendon, Pete, Ryan, Gabe, William, Victoria, Hayley, and a few people that Brendon couldn’t name - squeezed into the largest booth in the place. Brendon was sure that Pete was evil, because Ryan ended up half on his lap. He was out of a corset and stocking now, even washed most of the makeup off, save for a few smudges of eyeliners and concealer, but he had replaced the costume with tight skinny jeans, and tank top that looked so thin, Brendon was sure that it would fall to pieces if Ryan even moved. 

****

    The table was full of laughter, and smiles, as they ate waffles and stole each others coffee (even though they all ordered their own). They made jokes, but not inside ones, and even though Brendon has never seen the show before that night, they treated him like he was part of the group. By the time they left - about two o’clock, the staff probably hated them - Brendon was in stitches, and had most of their phone numbers.

****

    “I told you that you would love it,” Pete said smugly when they got to the campus. 

****

    “Oh fuck off,” He replied, going to his dorm, and promptly falling asleep, still in his jeans. **  
**

\--x--x--

****

    To be honest, Brendon didn’t think they would really talk to him after. It wasn’t that he was shy, he just had a lot on his plate right now - between classes, and work, and thinking exactly how he would tell his mom that he was never bringing home a nice, pretty girl - and sometimes people intimidated him. Hell, even Sarah intimidated him sometimes, and the scariest thing she’s ever done was hit a wasp with her biology textbook. (She did it very aggressively though.) So, it kind of surprised Brendon when Gabe sat next to him during art, and smiled at him. 

****

    It surprised him more when the opening statement was, “Have you ever considered gay porn?”

****

    “What?” Brendon choked out, cheeks red. 

****

    “I’m just saying, if whatever you're planning on doing falls through, you have the ass for it.” Gabe said evenly. The teacher just kept talking about how to add value to drawings. 

****

    “I am not having this conversation,” Brendon stared at Gabe, who had a serious face on, “I am not going to converse about if I should be in gay porn.”

****

    “All I’m saying is that you should take it into consideration.” He stated.

****

    “Are  you  considering it?” **  
**

 

    “Are you kidding? If my plan falls through, I’m marrying a rich man, who will tragically, but conveniently, die right after he puts me in the will.” 

****

    Brendon nodded, “Good plan.”

    That afternoon he got coffee with Gabe and William, and suddenly, he realized why Pete always tried to get him to be social.

****

\--x--x-- **  
**

 

    Considering how long it took for Brendon to build up a solid friendship with Pete, Jon, or Sarah, the rate that he became friends with the cast of Rocky Horror was mind blowing. It wasn’t shyness, or awkwardness that prevented Brendon to make friends, it was just lack of energy and effort. Now, he was putting all the energy and effort that he could in spending time with them. In a few short weeks, Brendon had gone out for coffee, lunch, clothes shopping, studying, and just plain procrastion meetings with a lot of them. He even spent time alone, with Ryan, alone, in his dorm room, alone, which was awesome. In those weeks, he also found out how easy it was to learn so much about a person in a short period of time.

****

    Brendon learned that Gabe’s favorite animal was cobras, and Hayley dyed her hair to piss off her parents, and Victoria liked to wear skirts because they were easier to wear than pants, and William liked his hair long because he could braid it when he got bored,  and Ryan smoked, and Ryan’s last name was Ross, and he was one year older than Brendon and his favorite color was red, and he wanted to write books but didn’t think he would because  ‘everyone wants to write books, Brendon, people are like that, we all want something to be about us ’ so he would probably try to edit them, and Brendon knew other things about other people but he could remember the things about Ryan easiest. It was probably because when he thought of Ryan he didn’t think of him in stockings and high heels, instead he thought of the Ryan he got to know the past few days. The Ryan who wore vests over tee shirts, and tight pants, and rolled his eyes at nearly everything. 

****

    Yeah, Brendon maybe sort of kind of liked Ryan, just a little bit. Pete wouldn’t stop laughing at him.

****

    “No, no, dude, you don’t understand,” Pete would say in between fits of laughter, “Ryan, he seems cool, and cold, and totally superior, but dude,” he would have to wait a few seconds due to giggling now, “Okay, sorry, dude- Ryan seems like the kind of person you can’t faze or impress, but if you even mention having a crush on him, he’ll turn into a twelve year old girl.” 

****

    Brendon would just roll his eyes and blush. The fact that a few days after he started flirting with Ryan was a complete coincidence.

 

    He really did turn into a twelve year old girl. Brendon could just say something slightly suggestive, and Ryan would giggle. Once Brendon actually used a pickup line, and Ryan had to leave the room because he couldn’t stop blushing, and he needed his face to be a normal color before he put on makeup for the show.

    Brendon had been going to a lot more shows. Pete seemed happy by this, as Brendon normally came with him, since Jon wasn’t that interested, and Sarah had seen it before and wasn’t that into it. He had started paying more attention to it, actually getting into the show, and he almost always went out with them afterwards. Ryan normally sat on his lap in the booth, even if there was room for him to sit on the bench.

****

    “Shit, man, you’re in it deep.” William had snickered one time, while Ryan was in the bathroom. Brendon huffed, and stole William’s almost empty coffee cup, earning a squawk from him and restarting the game of musical chairs with coffee.  **  
**

 

    Brendon ignored the looks and kissy faces from Bill and Gabe the rest of the night, even though he’s pretty sure Ryan saw them. 

****

\--x--x-- **  
**

 

    It was much easier to ask Ryan out than Brendon thought. They were sitting in the outdoors area of a cafe, smoking as they pretended to drink out of coffee cups that had been empty for quite a time. 

 

    “So, do you want to go out, like soon?” Brendon asked, bringing the cigarette to his lips.

****

    “But we’re out right now?” Ryan said, smoking spilling out of his mouth, like a see through waterfall.

****

    “I mean like a date.”

****

    “Oh,” Ryan blinked, “I thought that  was  what this is.” He sucked in more smoke, letting it warm his insides.

****

    Brendon blushed, and coughed (totally from the smoke, totally), “Um, well, not really. So, can we go on an actual date some other time, when we’re both aware it’s a date?” Ryan grinned, smoke seeping out from between his teeth, like roots reaching for sunlight.

****

    “Yeah,” he blushed, and looked away, still smiling, “Yeah, I’d like that.” 

****

    That night Ryan played Frank N. Furter, and couldn’t stop smiling through the whole thing.

****

\--x--x--

****

    “Shit, man, you really  are  in deep.” William said when he found out that Brendon asked Ryan out.  **  
**

    Brendon just smiled.

****

\--x--x--

    For their first date, they went out for dinner, then went to a park. The park wasn’t planned, they just saw a swingset walking back to the campus and felt the inevitable urge to play on it. Then, it started pouring rain. By the time they got back, they were soaking wet, and laughing harder than either had in a very long time.

****

    The next time they went out, Ryan brought an umbrella.

    “Just in case.” He said, and Brendon was sure that he wanted to spend a lot more time with him.

****

\--x--x--

    Brendon could hardly believe that it had been months since Pete pulled him away from his dorm, stating that he was taking him to see a play. It had been months since he first met Ryan, wearing a corset and stockings, and was taught the Time Warp. 

****

    But they had been the best months of his whole life.  **  
**

    Ryan kissed him, legs straddling his hips, fingers tangled in his hair. It was dark outside, dark and cold, but they were inside, in the warmth. That’s kind of how Brendon had been feeling all the time lately. He smiled against Ryan’s lips, and heard him say, “What is it?”

****

    “Nothing,” Brendon said, still grinning, “You just make me really happy.”

****

    Ryan hummed back, “Right back at ya, you freak.” He sat up straight, looking down at Brendon. Ryan looked wonderful like this, sitting tall, looking happy. Happy looked really good on Ryan, it made him almost glow, it made his eyes look warm, and skin brighter. Anything looked good on Ryan, but happy looked the best. 

****

    “I should probably go now,” He sighed, starting to get off of Brendon. 

****

    “Or, you know, you could stay.” Brendon offered, pretty much knowing the answer. Ryan didn’t stay over a lot, not a commitment or intimacy issue, more of a  it’s really hard to get up in the morning when I’m cuddling with someone  issue, which admittedly, Brendon had the same problem.  **  
**

    “Nah, I have a class really early, and I need to get my stuff,” He smiled sheepishly, unhooking his legs from Brendon’s hips, and working his way off the bed. Leaning down, he kissed Brendon again, before saying, “See you later, freak.”

****

    “Right back at you, weirdo.” Brendon laughed back.

    It was dark, and cold outside, but he and Ryan were inside for now; where it was warm, and they could turn on a light. Maybe they would have to brave the storm evidently, but for now, they could close the windows, and live in their little world. And that was good enough for Brendon. 

****

\---x--x--

****

    William didn’t even mention how deep Brendon was anymore, besides the one time he pulled him to the side and said, “Brendon, at the moment, you are either digging the foundation for something that will last forever, or you’re digging your own grave. Think about what you’re building before you get stuck.”

****

    Neither of them brought up that conversation. 

****

    Admittedly, they were never alone together long enough to even bring it up, as William and Gabe were practically attach to the hip.

****

    Brendon didn’t worry about it too much; he and Ryan knew each other inside out and backwards by now. He liked it, liked how he could walk into the theatre and say hello to almost everyone by name, liked that he was always welcomed to join them at the diner, or studying, or at their apartments. Brendon liked that he could hug Ryan and make him laugh, and was allowed to play with his makeup. Brendon liked Ryan, he liked The Rocky Horror Show and he liked William and Gabe and Victoria and Hayley and Travis and everyone else, but he really,  really  liked dating Ryan Ross. He wouldn’t go as far to say he loved him, just yet, but give him a few more months and the words would probably come spewing out in a case of post-sex word vomit.

****

    Brendon was happy, the kind of happy that he hadn’t experienced in quite a long time. The kind where you can’t stop smiling, and even when you manage a serious face you’re still a second away from bursting out in giggles. 

****

    “You know, if you want me to do your makeup you can just ask,” Ryan said, as Brendon watched him do makeup in the bathroom mirror. He was trying out some new brands, experimenting with them before he had to leave for class, then the show. Right now there were tiny branched crawling down his cheeks, like tears. 

****

    “Nah,” Brendon said, looking at him. He had one of Brendon’s shirts on, and a pair of boxers. He was pretty hot. He wrapped his arms around Ryan’s slim waist, and rested his chin on Ryan’s shoulder. 

****

    “You know,” he whispered, “You’re really amazing.”

****

    “On stage?”

****

    “No, just in general.” Yeah. Give it a few more months, and Brendon was pretty sure he would love Ryan completely. 

**Author's Note:**

> I may like the rocky horror picture show a bit too much, but hey ryan ross in the corset it's a win-win situation. also holla to Chantal for being the best


End file.
